Ice Cream
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: Bae Jinyoung yang dingin seperti Es. Dan Lee Daehwi yang manis seperti cream. / JinHwi! / Yaoi, ooc! / Sequel of First Meet.


**Ice Cream**

 **-Sequel of First Meet-**

 **[Drabble]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lee Daehwi x Bae Jinyoung**

 **BaeHwi/DaeJin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **[Warning!]**

 **Yaoi, bxb, Typo, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehwi melihat sekitar. Cukup sepi untuk beristirahat saat ini. Ia lelah karena berlatih keras tarian dance "Its Me".

"Ah, Istirahat sebentar boleh juga." Daehwi memposisikan tubuhnya tidur disalah satu sofa ruang latihan gedung Mnet. Tidak butuh berapa lama Ia sepertinya akan segera menuju dunia mimpi, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Neoreul bodeon geu sungan... siseon go- Ah, bukan seperti itu... Siseon gojeong neoege... Nunbusyeo shining shining... Jebal nae ma- Arrgh!"

Meski samar samar, namun Daehwi masih dapat mendengarnya. Sebenarnya Daehwi tidak terlalu peduli. Tapi ia juga penasaran, dan memutuskan mencari asal suara tersebut. Daehwi mengendap ngendap dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang belakangan ini ia ketahui bernama Bae Jinyoung, sedang berlatih dipojok ruangan.

"Jebal nae mameul pick me pick me...neoneun naege neomu yeppeoseo kkumilkka nan neomu- Akhhh!" Daehwi terdiam melihat pemuda itu tampak frustasi. "Kau tidak apa apa?" Bae Jinyoung tentu saja terkejut melihat Daehwi yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakangnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Jinyoung berusaha menutupi wajah gugupnya.

Daehwi tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu tadi. Jadi aku kemari." Jinyoung hanya diam. Begitupun Daehwi. Oh tidak. Suasana jadi canggung. Daehwi segera mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana disini. Ia segera mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan Jinyoung.

"Ah se-sepertinya kau kesusahan pada bagian ini. Jadi kau harus sedikit menaikkan nada mu dibagian ini, dan kau tidak perlu membuat getaran disini. Mengerti?" Daehwi menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jinyoung yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

 **'DEG'**

Terlalu dekat untuk Daehwi dan Jinyoung bertatapan saat ini. Oh tidak. Wajah Daehwi memerah. Sial.

'Oh astaga. kenapa dia sangat tampan?'

'Lee Daehwi. Selalu saja terlihat manis.'

Daehwi segera memalingkan wajahnya, membuang muka lebih tepatnya. Ia juga sebisa mungkin mengontrol detak jantungnya. "E-eum kau mengerti yang kukatakan tadi kan?" Jinyoung tidak menjawab ucapan Daehwi. Ia lebih memilih mengambil kertasnya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Daehwi.

'Oh Tuhan. Apakah aku sudah gila?' Daehwi memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukai Jinyoung Hyung?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Ah gila. kuharap aku masih normal."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinyoung menghempas tubuhnya diatas ranjang dorm kelas F. Ya, ia di pindahkan dikelas F karena ketidak percayaan dirinya. Benar benar menyedihkan.

Jinyoung terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Benar benar kejadian yang membuat jantungnya berpacu 2 bahkan 3 kali lebih cepat. Hebat. Lee Daehwi bahkan bisa membuat Bae Jinyoung menjadi seperti ini.

Jinyoung tersenyum kecil. 'Kau benar benar manis tadi.'

"Ah bahkan kau sudah sangat manis saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daehwi rasanya ingin merutuki dirinya dan bibir mungilnya yang sudah menyebut nama Bae Jinyoung untuk masuk kedalam timnya. Benar benar ceroboh. Lee Daehwi ceroboh.

Saat ini waktunya mereka melatih part untuk nyanyian mereka. Euiwoong, Samuel dan Haknyeon melatih rapnya, Jihoon dan Jinyoung melatih Highnote mereka, lalu Sungwoon dan Daehwi yang melatih vokalnya.

Daehwi entah kenapa merasa tidak fokus saat latihan. Entahlah. Ia tampak selalu mencuri curi pandang pada Jinyoung yang sedang melatih Highnotenya. 'Bodoh. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Lee Daehwi.' kemudian ia memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

"Hey, kau kenapa Lee Daehwi?" Daehwi terperanjat saat Sungwoon menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Ti-tidak apa apa hyung."

"Jangan bohong. Dari tadi kau melihat Jinyoung terus." Bingo. Sungwoon memang tidak sebodoh kelihatannya. "E-eh? Tidak hyung, tidak."Daehwi berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya saat menyadari bahwa Jinyoung kini sedang melihatnya. Sungwoon menatap Daehwi jahil kemudian berbisik, "Kau menyukai Bae Jinyoung kan?"

Daehwi tentu saja melebarkan matanya. "Ti-tidak!" Wajah Daehwi seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. "A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Yap, kabur adalah satu satunya jalan keluar untuk Daehwi.

Sungwoon tertawa pelan kemudian melihat kearah Jinyoung. Ia mengarahkan matanya menuju pintu keluar seakan mengatakan, 'kejar dia'. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Jinyoung segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh... Lee Daehwi gila! Bodoh! ceroboh!"

Ia terus saja merutuki dirinya dari tadi. Daehwi terus saja memukul mukul kepalanya, serta menarik pelan rambutnya gemas. Sesekali juga mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya itu.

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi berada tak jauh beberapa meter dibelakang Daehwi terus saja tertawa kecil, 'menggemaskan.'

 **'TUK'**

"Awww- yak-"

Daehwi terkejut. Ia baru akan memaki siapapun orang yang mengetuk keepalanya. Tapi, itu sebelum ia mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah Bae Jinyoung.

'Ya Tuhan. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'

Jinyoung duduk disebelah Daehwi. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah bantalan boneka kecil berbentuk Ice Cream kepada Daehwi. Entah darimana ia memiliki itu.

"Eung? Apa ini?" Daehwi kemudian perlahan memegang boneka kecil itu. Sedang Jinyoung tiba tiba saja menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daehwi, kemudian menguap kecil. "Aku terlalu lelah untuk pergi keluar membeli eskrim. Jadi kuberikan saja itu untukmu." Daehwi masih terdiam. Shock. Ia juga masih bingung dan tidak bisa mencerna kata kata Jinyoung. "Hng?"

Jinyoung menghela nafas pelan, "Menurut orang lain, aku ini begitu dingin saat pertama kali bertemu, seperti Es..."

Daehwi masih diam saat Jinyoung menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Dan menurutku, kau itu terlalu manis saat pertama kali betemu..." masih menggantungkan kalimatnya, Jinyoung kini memposisikan tubuhnya menghadap Daehwi dengan kedua tangannya berada di pundak Daehwi. kemudian menatap Daehwi, tepatnya bibir mungil itu. "Sangat manis, seperti Cream..."

Mendekat.

Lebih dekat.

Dan,

Cup.

Daehwi masih terdiam dan sedikit membulatkan matanya saat bibir itu mulai menyentuh bibirnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan. Tidak lebih.

Jinyoung kembali menatap Daehwi dengan lekat, sedang Daehwi hanya menatapnya sayu.

"Lee Daehwi, Be Mine?"

Oh tidak. Jantung Daehwi rasanya ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. "H-hyung aku- eum.." Sungguh Daehwi saat ini sedang gugup setengah mati. "Kenapa hm? kau tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan! Bukan seperti itu, tapi... kupiki hyung masih normal..." nada bicaa Daehwi kini menciut. Ia menunduk dalam. Jinyoung tertawa kecil, "Awalnya aku memang normal. Tapi kau dengan jahatnya membuatku jadi ingin memilikimu." Ucap Jinyoung dengan nada sedikit 'merayu'.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Daehwi mendongakkan kepalanya. kemudian mengangguk pelan. "E-eum. aku mau."

Jinyoung tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sosok didepannya itu.

15cm.

10cm.

5cm.

3cm.

1cm.

"Ekhem!"

Gagal. Keduanya menoleh keasal suara menyebalkan itu. Ha Sungwoon!

"Ehm... Aku hanya ingin bilang... Jangan lupa mentraktirku. Arraseo?"

"HA SUNGWOON HYUNG! PERGI KAU!"

 **.Ending.**

 **.**

 **.Abis.**

:'v balik lagi sama cerita abal abal saya :') Ini sequel dari 'First Meet'. jadi dibaca aja itu dulu. Sequel lagi kah? :'v entar dipikir dulu... makasih udah baca dan udah Review cerita2 ku sebelumnya^^

 **Bye~**


End file.
